Grace and Choice
by lovejoyblissfic
Summary: Kadam AU Saturdays prompt: Kurt suffers a head injury. When he wakes up, the last thing he remembers is taking Adam's hand in the NYADA practice room. Warnings for violence and themes similar to The First Time and Bash. Not Blaine friendly.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: violence and injuries are mentioned. If you find the Glee episodes ****Bash**** or ****The First Time**** triggering or upsetting, please use caution.**_

_My story takes place in the spring of 2013, during Season 4, near the end of Kurt's first semester at NYADA._

_Thank you metaldragoness!_

_Author's note: I tried to avoid starting a fourth WIP. I really did. Oh well! I have written three chapters of this fic this summer. I am now focusing on this fic and After the Wedding. As always, thank you for reading._

* * *

**MAY 26, 2013**

_Bleach._

_Why does my bed smell like bleach?_

_Why are the blankets so thin?_

_This isn't my bed._

_So heavy._

_What's that beeping?_

_Where am I?_

_I am so confused._

_I feel nauseous._

_Why is there...oh._

Kurt came slowly out of a deep, unpleasantly heavy sleep and looked at the plastic hospital bracelet on his arm.

Then he looked over at the IV poking him in his other arm.

Just lifting his heavy, heavy eyelids felt like a Herculean task. He couldn't manage to lift either of his arms.

"Hey there," said a male voice. "What's shakin' bacon?"

_What?_

With a great effort Kurt opened his mouth and tried to speak.

"Adam?" He croaked out.

"It's Dad, Kurt," said the gentle voice.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

What was his Dad doing in...

Where was he?

With some effort, Kurt moved his head to look in the direction of the voice.

His head was killing him. He cried out from the pain.

"I'm right here, son."

Burt stood next the bed and very gently patted Kurt on the arm, tentative, afraid of bumping him or hurting him. His eyes had dark circles on them, and he wore a few days worth of beard growth on his chin.

"It hurts," Kurt cried out.

Burt reached over and pressed the call button for the nurse.

"I know, son. I just called for the nurse to make sure you're getting the right dosage of pain medication."

"Medi...what happened?"

"We'll talk about that later, son. You got hit in the head. But you're going to be alright now. I'm so glad you woke up."

Kurt licked his dry lips. "How long was I out?"

"Four days," said Burt, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Not your fault," said Burt firmly.

"Tired."

"I'm sure you are, buddy," said Burt soothingly.

"I thought you were Adam," said Kurt in a very sleepy voice." Cause you said _what's shakin' bacon_. He just said that to me yester...yester..."

Exhausted and confused, Kurt paused.

"Who's Adam?" asked Burt.

Kurt scowled. "Ow. I have to stop moving my head," he said slowly. "And my FACE. Ow..."

A nurse entered the room.

"The patient is awake!" said Burt.

"Oh that's great," said the nurse, whose name tag read "Jennifer."

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" asked Jen.

"Hurts."

She checked Kurt's chart. "You're due for another dose in the IV in...oh, you're overdue by twenty minutes. I'll be right back."

"I'm so glad you're awake," Burt repeated. "And I'll make sure she hurries back with your medication."

"Thanks," said Kurt, sleepily. "Where's Adam?"

"I don't know who Adam is," said Burt.

Kurt looked confused. "He's my boyfriend. I think. I..."

Burt frowned. "I've never heard of him."

"I know," said Kurt. "I think I was about to tell you about him when..."

Jen entered the room with a new bag of solution, which she hooked up to the IV flowing into Kurt's arm. She adjusted the stand and checked the tubes to make sure everything was operating smoothly.

"Kurt, would you like some ice chips?"

"Oh, yeah. So thirsty."

Kurt took a few of the ice chips in his mouth with Jen's help.

"My mouth feels like something died in it," he said wryly.

Burt chuckled.

The nurse smiled. "A little later I'll get you a toothbrush and some mouthwash. And once the doctor approves it we can get you something to drink."

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "Did anyone call Adam? He's going to be so worried about me."

Burt's forehead creased with worry lines.

"Kurt, what's the last thing you remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean before you came to the hospital. Do you remember getting hurt?"

Kurt thought. It was clearly taking some effort.

_We are going to find the sappiest movie we can, and then that will be our movie_.

Kurt remembered.

He remembered Adam, shy, insecure, his eyes sad, his head down.

Asking if he was a rebound.

Offering Kurt his hand to hold.

Adam's sad expression turned luminous when Kurt said yes to a date.

Kurt's excitement, mixed with a little fear, that they were moving forward.

His sweet new guy.

Adam.

"I was at school and it was a few days after that big blizzard. The one where we got three feet of snow and flooding and power failures, and the governor called out the National Guard. And Adam had just asked me out to see a movie."

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Kurt," said Jen gently. "This is all completely normal, but that storm was three months ago."

"What!?"

"That was in late February. It's May now, hon. But try to relax. You may remember more in time. This isn't unusual with your kind of head injury."

She looked that big clock on the wall.

"I have to go now, but the doctor will be in to check with you in about twenty minutes, and I will be back after I help two other patients. But you know where the call button is if you have an urgent need for something. Do you need anything right now?"

"More ice," said Kurt. "Thanks."

Jen helped Kurt takes a few more ice chips in his mouth, and then left to help her other patients.

"Dad is that true? Did I really lose three months?" Kurt asked, panicking.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. But maybe it's not permanent. We'll get the doctor in here as soon as we can."

Kurt heard the door to the ICU. Burt looked over at the door. "Be right back kid."

Kurt couldn't hear the conversation in the hallway.

Burt walked out the door to see Blaine standing in the hallway.

"What is it Burt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Kurt's awake."

"Oh that's amazing! I want to see him!"

"Hold on. Not so fast. He may have a problem with his memory."

"What?"

"He thinks he's dating some guy named Adam."

"This can't be happening."

"You know Adam?"

"No. He's a guy Kurt dated when we were apart. But I never met him."

"All right. Well, you can come in, but whatever Kurt says, you are to stay calm. Don't upset him. He's in a lot of pain. We'll talk to the doctor and get to the bottom of this."

Blaine eyes widened. He looked scared. "I hope he remembers the engagement."

"You two will be fine, kid. You've been through too much not to be."

Burt was getting a nagging feeling that might not be true, but what else was he going to say?

"Of course we will," answered Blaine. "We're soulmates. It's going to take a lot more than this to keep us apart!"

"Just take it easy."

"Of course I will," said Blaine, annoyed.

"And remember, he's in pain and he's heavily medicated," said Burt opening the door up and going back into where his son laid on the bed.

"Someone here to see you," said Burt softly.

"Adam?" said Kurt in a voice so artificially happy it had to be from the painkillers.

"It's me, Kurt," said Blaine.

"Blaine? Dad what is he doing here?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"He's your...He wanted to see you Kurt."

"He is the last person I want to see right now," said Kurt. His voice was becoming higher pitched, and he seemed afraid. "When is Adam coming?"

"You're confused," soothed Burt. "There's nothing to be scared of. It's just Blaine."

"I'm not confused about HIM," spat out Kurt. The fear was being replaced by anger. "Dad, seriously, get him out of here."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears as Kurt grew more agitated.

"It's the meds talking," Burt whispered to Blaine.

"It is not my meds, Dad. We broke up. Blaine doesn't understand that."

"I know you did kid, but..."

"...of course it didn't help him to understand that, when you brought him up for Christmas without asking me, and he...and he...thought that meant it didn't matter that he cheated on me..."

"You must be confused, Kurt. The doctors said this might happen. Tell him, Blaine."

Blaine just hung his head.

"Blaine," said Burt more firmly. "Tell Kurt he's confused."

Blaine squirmed. "Kurt was really busy at his internship and I...well..."

Burt stared at Blaine, his mouth hanging open.

_Better change the subject._

"We will talk about this later Blaine. Right now we need to take care of Kurt."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kurt rested back on his pillows and closed his eyes. "He couldn't even keep it in his pants for two weeks. He just can't control himself, but I mean...this is...this IS the guy who tried to force me have sex with him in my car one time last...was it last year? Shit, I can't remember..."

Kurt wrinkled his forehead. "God, I am so high. These are really good drugs."

Kurt giggled as the pain meds kicked in and seemed to make him forget about any problems he had with Blaine being in the room.

"Kurt," said Burt gently, "we can talk about this later. Right now..."

"He's an _asshole,_" said Kurt in a cheerful tone, his speech slurring, totally ignoring his dad.

"But Kurt, you're my soulmate," insisted Blaine in an earnest tone.

"Soulmate my ass. Who believes in that shit? Not me. Would my soulmate cheat on me? Would my soulmate tell me it was MY fault 'cause I wouldn't answer my damn phone at Vogue? VOGUE!

"Do you...do you know how many people would KILL to get an internship at Vogue?

"Fuck that noise," muttered Kurt. "Soulmate. Phfft."

Kurt seemed a million miles away. Kurt's voice was getting quieter.

"Dad would you call Adam? He's going to be so...so..." Kurt was asleep again mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open.

Burt turned to Blaine.

"Hallway. Now."

Kurt let out a snore.

Out in the hallway, Blaine wasted no time defending himself.

"I don't know what Kurt's was talking about," Blaine insisted, his expression like a sad, earnest puppy.

"You'd better pray that was just the drugs talking, kid. So help me..."

Jen walked up and saw the angry look on Burt's face.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

Burt breathed deeply. Inhale. Exhale.

"No problem, Miss. I'm a little worried because Kurt just fell asleep again. Is that normal?"

"The doctor is due here any minute, sir. Kurt is the first patient he is going to see. I can't comment specifically, but yes, you might see him sleeping a lot in the next few days, even if he is recovering normally from his coma."

Burt let out a breath. "Okay. Good. Also I was wondering if you had Kurt's contact information on file."

She looked at Blaine. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment."

"But I'm his fiancé!"

"What's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine said impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I have to follow the law."

"If we were married, this wouldn't be happening," muttered Blaine angrily.

"Blaine, go get yourself a cup of coffee or something," said Burt.

"But I just _had_ a cup of coffee," Blaine whined.

"Now," Burt said in a stern tone, glaring at Blaine until he left and walked down the hall toward the elevator that would take him to the cafeteria.

"How can I help you, Mr. Hummel?" asked Jen.

"I just want to find a phone number for his friend Adam. He keeps asking for him."

"He is not on my list of contacts."

"Do you know if he's been here to visit Kurt?"

"Not while I've been on duty, no. I don't recall an Adam."

"Okay, I'll try his roommates. Thank you."

"No problem sir. I do have to ask you to go to the visitor's lounge to make the call, since cell phones are not allowed in the ICU."

"Yeah, okay," said Burt, rubbing hand absent-mindedly over the back of his head. "Can you come get me if the doctor shows up while I'm on the phone?"

"Yes, I will," said Jen.

Burt went in the lounge and dialed Rachel's number.

It went to voicemail.

He tried Santana.

"Mr. Hummel?"

"Yeah Santana, it's me."

"Is Kurt okay?"

"He just woke up."

"Oh thank GOD," said Santana. "I'll be over in...crap, I'll have to call in sick for work. I'll be there as soon as I can get on the subway!"

"Wait, Santana, I need to ask you something."

"Of course Mr. Hummel, do you need lunch or something? Do you want me to bring some of your clean laundry?"

"No, not right now. It's just...Kurt is asking for some guy named Adam, and I never heard of him."

"No way," said Santana softly.

"He's high on pain meds and he seems really confused. You should have heard him yelling at me for bringing Blaine in the room."

"Oh my God."

"So do you know if this Adam is a real person?"

"Oh yeah he is."

Something in her tone made Burt very curious.

"Do you have his number?"

"Yeah, I do. Why don't I call him, and ask him to call you."

"Please do that. Kurt is very worried about him."

"Is he really," said Santana, in a soft, amazed voice. "Yeah, I'll go do that."

Burt sat down and tried to read a magazine, but he really couldn't concentrate.

After a few minutes his phone lit up with an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hummel?"

Yes?

"This is Adam Crawford ."

_Was than an English accent?_

"Thank you for calling me back, Adam."

"You're welcome. Santana told me what happened. I'm so sorry to hear Kurt was attacked. How is he doing?"

"He just woke up. He was unconscious for four days."

Burt heard a gasp.

"How awful. You must have been so scared. But he's awake now?"

"Yeah, and I know this is really awkward, but he asking for some guy named Adam, who he thinks is his boyfriend. Do you think you're the right Adam?"

Adam let out a sigh. "Or the wrong one."

"Come again?"

"He must be confused, Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Burt, please."

"We dated in the winter, for a bit over two months, but then Kurt got back together with Blaine a few weeks ago, and he broke things off with me."

"I'm really sorry about all this, Adam. Kurt is experiencing some memory loss. He seems to have lost the last three months. He says the last thing he remembers is a conversation with you at NYADA right after a blizzard, when you asked him out to a movie. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it does," said Adam very quietly.

"I hate to drag you over here if you two aren't on good terms, but right now he really wants you here. He wouldn't let Blaine in the room."

"How odd," said Adam. "Well, of course I'll come."

"Here, let me get the room number for you," said Burt, reaching for the slip of paper in his pocket.

* * *

Burt walked back into Kurt's room to find him fast asleep. Dropping into a chair, Burt was soon napping himself.

He woke some time later to see a tall, blond young man with broad shoulders standing outside the glass window. Burt walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Adam?"

"Yes, are you Mr. Hummel?"

"Please call me Burt."

"Adam Crawford," said Adam, shaking his hand.

They entered the room, and Adam's face crumpled when he saw Kurt asleep in a hospital gown, with his battered face and throat covered with angry red cuts and dark bruises.

"Is he in a lot of pain?" whispered Adam.

"We're making sure the meds are flowing," said Burt. "But yeah. His head hurts a lot."

Adam shook his head. "Santana told me what happened. That is so like Kurt to step in and defend a stranger with no thought of himself."

Burt looked over at Adam, his face thoughtful.

"You really care about him, don't you."

Adam looked startled. Burt sat down, and Adam took the chair next to Burt and put his head in his hands. He took several long breaths, trying to get his emotions under control.

Burt reached one hand over and patted Adam on his back for a moment.

Kurt stirred. "Adam?"

Adam looked utterly shattered. He stood and moved over to the bed.

"How are you sweetheart?"

"Better now that you're here," sighed Kurt.

Adam very gently took Kurt's hand.

Burt's eyes filled with tears. "Kurt do you want a few minutes alone with Adam?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah," said Kurt, still sounding stoned from the pain meds.

Adam chuckled.

"I'll be right outside," said Burt, going out the door and standing outside the glass window.

"Adam."

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Where were you?"

"I came as soon as I heard, sweetheart."

"I feel safer with you here."

Adam bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and tried very hard not to cry.

"My dad let Blaine in here. He's sooooo creepy. He acts like I'm still dating him. He..." Kurt seemed lost for a moment. "He scares me. Will you stay until I'm asleep?"

"Of course I will Kurt. And your Dad is right outside."

Kurt didn't say anything else, and soon he was fast asleep.

Adam walked into the hallway.

"How is he?" asked Burt.

"He seems...confused. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Burt led him down the hall to the visitor lounge.

Adam looked on the verge of tears. "Are you all right?" asked Burt.

Adam seemed at a loss for words. "I will be. His face..."

"I know."

"And he...I think I should tell you this. It could be important. He told me Blaine scares him."

Burt looked startled.

"And he seems to think he's dating me, but he actually broke up with me a few weeks ago to get back together with Blaine."

"I am so sorry to put you through this, Adam. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming."

"I'm sure what you have been though is much worse," said Adam. "Not to mention Kurt."

"I think it's very generous of you to come."

Adam shrugged and looked at the floor. He looked devastated.

"It's really hard seeing him like that. All bruised and cut up and drugged," said Adam.

Burt sighed. "He's always been such a healthy kid. Never in the hospital, not since he was born. Born three weeks early. Life was his party and he was eager to get here and start living it. They thought his lungs were gonna be immature, but he came out screaming."

Burt wiped a single tear off his face.

"Tomorrow's his birthday," said Burt.

"I know," said Adam.

Burt looked at Adam with a soft expression. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee? I need some more caffeine."

"That would nice," said Adam.

"You can tell me all about NYADA. Between his classes and his internship and his part-time job, Kurt doesn't have much time to tell me college stories."

"I'd like that, Mr. Hummel."

"Burt."

"Burt."

When they got to the cafeteria, Burt was relieved to see that Blaine was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

_note: Thank you to metaldragoness for the medical information, auburndammit for the Brit picking, and daftydraw, whose prompt led me to add a certain character in this chapter._

**May 27, 2013**

Burt spent the night at the loft. He got up early, as usual, called his aide in Washington, and had an hour-long phone meeting with her before taking a shower.

When he got out of the shower, Burt saw that he had missed a call. A voicemail from someone named Brody told him that Kurt's condition had been upgraded, and he was being moved into a new room, out of the ICU.

Burt grabbed a quick bite in the kitchen of the loft and took the subway to the hospital. He was frustrated. The doctor hadn't been able to tell him much the day before, and he really had no idea if Kurt would get his lost three months of memories back, or why he was so upset about Blaine.

Burt was praying that Kurt's comments about Blaine's bad behavior were a result of his disorientation, or his injuries, or maybe the meds. Because the things Kurt had said were just not right.

Cheating?

Attempted assault?

That didn't sound like Blaine at all. Blaine was devoted to Kurt. Immature, opinionated, but violent?

No. Couldn't be. Burt hadn't gotten through forty six years on this planet being that bad a judge of character.

This was the boy who had brought Kurt a huge bouquet of flowers last night. It turned out they weren't allowed in the ICU. Something about bugs and bacteria and patient allergies. But it was the thought that counted, right?

Adam was another story. Obviously kind and mature. Maybe too mature. He seemed to have a way of calming Kurt down. But Kurt had also broken his heart. Burt felt bad for the guy, falling for someone whose heart would always belong to someone else. Which was just as well, because he'd be damned if some punk he didn't even know was going to whisk Kurt off to live in another country.

Burt stopped at the main desk to find out out Kurt's new room number.

When he stepped off the elevator he heard screaming. He quickly scanned the room numbers on the doors.

The sound was coming from Kurt's new room.

Kurt's nurse and a big burly orderly ran into the room, with Burt close behind them.

He walked in to see Blaine sitting on the bed next to Kurt, holding his hands up in a position of apology and surrender.

"You have to get off that bed right now," said Jen.

"But I just wanted to sing to him!" said Blaine.

"Get him off me!" yelled Kurt.

"He has very painful injuries and you could hurt him!" said Jen.

"But Kurt..."

"Blaine, you're going to have to leave this room. Now. You're causing a disturbance," insisted Jen.

"But it's his birthday! I'm his fiancé!"

"NOW!" boomed Burt. "Blaine. That's enough," said Burt sternly. "You wait outside."

"Yes, sir," said Blaine, defeated. He walked out with his head down, only lifting it to glare at Jen on the way out.

Kurt was shaking.

"Tell me what you need, Kurt," said Burt.

"I need him to stay away from me!" said Kurt."I woke up and he was all wrapped around me, leaning on my shoulder, and it hurts..."

"Okay, Kurt. Okay. I won't let him in anymore."

"You promise?"

"Can we keep him out?" Burt asked Jen.

"We absolutely can," said Jen. "Dante, will you please stay here while I notify security?" she asked the big orderly standing next to her.

"Sure thing." He nodded.

"Thank you. I just don't trust him," said Kurt.

Jen and Burt shared a look before she left to find the security guard.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this Kurt. And on your birthday," said Burt.

"It's my birthday?"

"Yeah. I got you a little gift." Burt held up the wrapped present.

"Will you unwrap it for me?"

Burt unwrapped a glossy hardcover book and held it up.

"It's a book about Broadway stars. What their childhoods were like. It has baby pictures and yearbook photos of all of them. Favorite pets. Childhood bedrooms. Stuff like that."

"Thank you Dad. That is so thoughtful. You'll have to read it to me though."

"Anytime, kid."

"I'm sorry I freaked out. He just really scares me."

"It's okay."

_Change the subject. Keep him calm._

"So, what did you have for your birthday breakfast?"

Kurt grimaced. "Red Jello. Chicken broth."

"Can't we do any better than that? It's your twentieth birthday! Do I have to smuggle a birthday cake in here myself?"

"I'm not really hungry. They said I can probably have some real food tomorrow. But I'm kind of nauseous."

"I'm not surprised. You got punched in the gut, and you're on all these painkillers."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"There's no rush. I'll tell you when you're ready."

"I am ready."

"You do seem a lot clearer-headed today. Okay. Why don't you ask me a couple questions?"

"Okay. How did I get hurt?"

"They told me you were outside a gay club, and you saw someone getting beaten up, and you intervened and they hurt you instead."

Kurt's face softened.

"What happened to the other person?"

"They just released him from the hospital yesterday. He was hurt, but he's okay. He wants to talk to you. He's the one who called the ambulance."

"What's his name?"

"Josiah."

"Josiah." Kurt concentrated. "I know a Josiah at NYADA. He's dating one of my friends in the Apples. Is he black? Tall? Really good looking? Beautiful eyes?"

Burt laughed. "You really do sound more awake today. I talked to him on the phone. I have no idea if he has beautiful eyes or anything, but he's eager to see you when you feel up to it."

"Tell him I can see him any time he wants," said Kurt. "I hope he's okay. Now for my next question. Am I really dating Blaine again?"

Burt inhaled sharply. "You sure you want to get into this now?"

"Yeah. Are we really _engaged_?"

"You are," said Burt. "But when you saw Adam yesterday, you acted like you were dating him. Adam told me you had broken up with him a few weeks ago."

"I still can't believe it," said Kurt sadly. He paused, and Burt waited for several long moments.

"Do you want to ask me anything else?"

"Not right now," said Kurt, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Could you read to me?"

"Sure." Burt picked up the book and began to read.

"Patti Lupone was born on Long Island..."

Before long, the soothing tones of Burt's voice had lulled Kurt back to sleep.

There was a loud, shrill beeping sound, and Burt saw that Blaine had left his phone on one of the chairs. Kurt let out a whimper at the high-pitched noise. Burt jumped up and picked up the phone and tried to turn it off.

_These kids and their damn fancy phones. How do I turn this thing off?_

Burt pressed a few buttons and the screen lit up with text.

**Luke: I'll be here naked and waiting at 7. Don't be too long.**

Burt's chin dropped.

He managed to turn the sound off. Furious, he stood next to the bed and watched Kurt's face relax again into a calm expression as he slept.

He had to go find Blaine, and yell at him. Or maybe calm him down. Or both.

_Why me?_

* * *

Adam was searching the hospital gift shop for something for Kurt's birthday when he spotted a young man out of the corner of his eye. He was handsome. Tall, long legs, big white smile, fair skin, hair almost the same color as Kurt's, in a similar style. Adam's aching heart clenched at the reminder.

"Hey there," said the other guy with a broad, almost predatory smile.

"Hi," said Adam indifferently.

"Visiting someone?" said the guy, in a tone more flirty than concerned.

"My...friend," answered Adam distractedly. "It's his birthday and he's not doing so well."

"I'm sorry," said the other guy, a bit more sincerely. "I'm looking for something for my aunt."

"Can't go wrong with a teddy bear." Adam smiled a little sadly. He picked up one of the little bears on the counter, held it up and showed it to the guy.

The young man looked Adam up and down hungrily, and held out his hand to shake. "I'm Sebastian."

Adam shifted the bear to his left hand, and reached out with his right to shake Sebastian's warm hand.

"Adam."

"Your _friend_ is a lucky guy," Sebastian said pointedly, raking his eyes over Adam's t-shirt that hugged his chest and arms. He seemed surprised when Adam's face suddenly fell. "And I really do hope he's okay," added Sebastian sincerely.

"Thank you. I hope your Aunt is okay too," said Adam.

"Oh, she's great. She just had a baby. I'm here in the city visiting schools. Fordham, Sarah Lawrence, Hofstra. I just had an interview at Columbia," Sebastian bragged, lifting one hand and brushing it through his hair, casually flexing his bicep under his dress shirt.

"Impressive," said Adam, suddenly blushing just a little when he realized Sebastian might think he was flirting back. Adam was much too sad about Kurt to flirt with anyone.

Sebastian noticed how the blue of Adam's t-shirt matched his eyes, and he breathed in sharply.

"Thanks," said Sebastian. "Say, Adam..."

Adam's phone rang with an unfamiliar tune. "Excuse me. I need to take this."

"How is Kurt doing?" Adam said to the person on the phone.

"Thank you! That is very good news indeed." Adam was grinning now.

"Hold on. Let me write that down." Adam reached in his backpack for a pen and a notebook and scribbled something down. "Okay. Got it."

"I'm actually downstairs. I'll be up soon. Thank you so much, Mr. Hummel."

"You too. Goodbye."

Adam turned to Sebastian. "Well it was lovely meeting..." Adam's voice died in his throat when he saw Sebastian's shocked face, his eyebrows knit together, his forehead creased with worry.

"Kurt Hummel? You know Kurt Hummel? From Lima, Ohio?" asked Sebastian.

"You know Kurt?" asked Adam.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I'm from Ohio. Is he the guy you're visiting? What happened to him?"

Adam watched the expression on Sebastian's face and considered for a moment before answering. "He was attacked outside a club."

"Shit," muttered Sebastian. "Was it a gay club?" Sebastian's jaw tightened and anger flashed in his green eyes.

Adam nodded glumly. "Yeah. This place called the Nines. He saved another bloke that they had gone after first, apparently."

"Wow, Blaine didn't say anything," said Sebastian.

Adam's expression turned cold. "You know Blaine?"

Sebastian had the grace to look embarrassed. "He just texted me last night. Never mentioned it."

Now it was Adam's turn to look stunned.

"I don't get it," said Sebastian. "Maybe there's trouble in paradise."

Adam shrugged, unsure of how much he should trust Sebastian.

"I'm on my way to see him now. I could ask him if he wants to see you."

"I'm not so sure he'd want to, but you can ask." Sebastian flashed a smile and held out his hand for Adam's phone.

Adam gave him a look and handed Sebastian his phone so he could put in his number. "This is only so I can text you after I ask Kurt. Understood?"

"Understood," said Sebastian, looking Adam up and down one more time. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'll let you know what he says." He turned his back on Sebastian and walked over to the cash register to pay for the stuffed animal.

Sebastian enjoyed the view until Adam left to find the elevator and go up to Kurt's new room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke to find Adam sitting in one of the chairs. His dad was gone.

He blinked slowly.

"Adam?"

"That's me," said Adam.

"I forgot they moved me this morning," said Kurt.

"Yes, your dad said your condition had stabilized and you no longer needed to be in the ICU. He's downstairs getting something to eat."

Kurt looked at the big wall clock. "Oh wow, I must have been asleep for a few hours." He stretched a little and then he looked at Adam.

"Could you bring me my water please?"

Adam stood up and walked over to pick up the cup, holding it for Kurt so he could sip from the straw.

"Thank you," said Kurt, gratefully, settling back on the pillow. "Adam, I want to apologize to you."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I know you visited last night but it's all kind of a blur. I do remember I asked about you the minute I woke up. I demanded that my dad find you, despite the fact that I apparently broke up with you a few weeks ago."

"You didn't know," said Adam.

Kurt's expression grew thoughtful. "When I woke up, all I wanted was you. But it turns out I had no right to want you." Kurt's voice was starting to shake.

Adam was silent, his concerned, sad eyes fixed on Kurt.

"The last thing I remember was is you asking me to help you find our movie. I have absolutely no memory of getting back together with Blaine. And they're telling me I got engaged to him? It's such a mess." Kurt started breathing faster. He closed his eyes tight. "My head really hurts."

"Hey, shh." Adam walked over and waited until Kurt was looking at him again. He offered his hand to Kurt, and when Kurt took it, Adam began to gently stroke his hand with his large thumb. "It's okay."

Kurt began to breathe a little slower.

"I got you a birthday present," said Adam.

"You did?"

Adam went back over to the chair and picked up the small teddy bear. "I found him in the hospital gift shop."

Kurt looked at him with a mixture of sadness and gratitude. He reached out one hand until Adam brought the bear over and gently gave it to him. Kurt started to stroke the bear's fur.

"Thank you. I'm naming him Adam and you can't stop me."

Adam smiled sadly. "I am so sorry you're going through this, love."

"Love," said Kurt bitterly. "How can you call me that?"

"I don't know. I don't know what do here, Kurt. I mean we broke up, but avoiding you doesn't seem right anymore with this strange situation you're in."

"Well thank you for being honest."

"You're welcome. You seem a lot more lucid today."

"I must have been so high when I saw you."

"Ah. That explains."

"What?"

"Why you really wanted me around."

"I still do."

Adam didn't know what to say to that.

"Can I be honest too?" asked Kurt.

"Of course you can."

"I have no idea if I'm ever going to get those three lost months back. But all I know is that I miss you and I want to be with you. I'm sure I have no right to ask you that, but that is honestly all I want."

Adam looked very uncomfortable. "Kurt. I don't want to upset you. Should we talk about this now?"

"Yes. I need to. I've lost three months of my life and I don't want to lose another minute. Or another minute with you, Adam."

"What about Blaine?" Adam asked softly.

"I don't know and I don't care. And I'm not sure why but my dad looks really angry when his name is brought up. Some things are really confusing to me. But how I feel about you is not one of them."

Adam took a deep breath. "I don't know, Kurt. I love you so much, but how do I know you won't change your mind again? You could remember tomorrow how much you love Blaine. I honestly don't know if I can put myself through that again."

"You love me?" asked Kurt in a quiet, sad little voice that broke Adam's heart.

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes, his face contorted with sadness, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "So you're breaking up with me," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Adam repeated.

Kurt felt hot wet tears roll down his face. One salty drop slipped into the corner of his mouth.

"Here, let me," murmured Adam, taking a tissue from a box on the nightstand and gently wiping Kurt's face. Kurt closed his eyes again at the onslaught of emotion.

They sat together quietly until Kurt felt ready to move on with the conversation.

"I guess you're not really breaking up with me," said Kurt. "Because I already broke up with you? Is that right?"

"That's right," said Adam. "But I hate upsetting you like this, Kurt. This isn't right. You were in a coma yesterday, for God's sake."

"It's okay, I appreciate you being honest. I'm really hungry to know the truth. I feel like I'm losing my mind if people won't tell me the truth."

"But let's talk about something else. Did I miss graduation?" asked Kurt.

"No. Classes are over, but graduation is in ten days."

"I want to to come," said Kurt.

"I hope you'll come if you feel up to it, Kurt."

"Thank you for my bear."

"You're welcome."

Adam's phone buzzed. "Oh I forgot. I met someone in the lobby who knows you. Sebastian?"

"Oh, great," said Kurt sarcastically.

Adams brows knit together at Kurt's reaction. "Friend or foe?" he asked.

"Both. Neither." said Kurt. "Oh, why not. Tell him to come on in. Just don't leave me alone with him, okay?"

"You can tell him no if you want to, Kurt."

"No, it's okay. He can come in."

Adam texted Sebastian the room number.

"Sebastian is a character. He tried to take Blaine away from me in high school. He claims the love of his life his life was a twenty minute relationship in a gay bar."

Adam considered all of this for a moment. "He hit on me in the gift shop."

"Figures," said Kurt. "You're hot."

Adam turned a little red and changed the subject.

A little while later, the tall guy Adam had met in the gift shop was standing in the doorway, holding a small bouquet of white, red and yellow flowers. Adam scowled just a little.

"Kurt?"

"Come in," said Kurt.

Sebastian hesitated, his mouth dropping open in surprise, his eyes softening with concern at the sight of Kurt bruised and cut up, hooked up to an IV, looking exhausted, with signs that he had recently been crying.

Sebastian gave a quick smile to Adam, and turned his attention back to Kurt.

"Meerkat," said Kurt.

Sebastian's mouth formed into a playful smirk. He raised one eyebrow, as if to say _oh really?_

"Virgin," replied Sebastian.

"Craiglist."

"Twink."

"Jailbait."

Kurt and Sebastian remembered their audience, and looked over at Adam, who looked appalled. They both burst out laughing at him, and Kurt winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry," said Sebastian. "Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked gently.

Adam ached with jealousy.

"I needed a laugh," said Kurt.

"You look really bad ass with those scars. It's hot," said Sebastian.

"You should see the other guys," said Kurt.

"GUYS?!"

Kurt smiled. "I'm just kidding. I don't know if I put up a good fight before I passed out. I wish I could remember. It's good to see you Sebastian."

"You too Hummel. I haven't seen you since the engagement."

"Don't remind me."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone keeps telling me I got engaged, but I don't remember it, and I don't want Blaine anywhere near me."

"I had no idea. You lost your memory?"

"Yeah, about three months of it."

"God, that's gotta suck."

"You have no idea," said Kurt, glancing over at Adam.

Sebastian smiled awkwardly. "I got you some flowers," he said.

"Hey, thanks," said Kurt. "Who told you it's my birthday?"

Sebastian laughed, assuming Kurt was joking. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Happy birthday to me," said Kurt drily.

"Of all the shitty luck. I guess you don't want to go out clubbing tonight, then."

"You're hilarious," said Kurt.

"I try," said Sebastian. "Maybe Adam wants to come with me." He smiled sweetly at Adam, who had been sitting quietly the whole time Kurt was talking to Sebastian. Watching. Appraising.

"So sorry," said Adam politely. "Other plans."

"So what's new with" Kurt yawned. "you, Sebastian?'

"Do you need to sleep?" asked Sebastian. "Because I can go."

"No. I was in a coma for four days. All I do is sleep."

"If you're sure. I'm here for college visits."

"Oh shit," said Kurt, looking at Adam. "Did I miss my finals?"

"I don't know, Kurt. But I doubt it, because if you've been here for four or five days, that still leaves about a week after finals ended."

"Oh, thank God." Kurt relaxed back against the pillows. He looked at Sebastian. "Go on."

"My aunt just had a baby, so I have a brand new cousin. They're down on the second floor."

"That's nice," sighed Kurt in a sleepy voice.

Kurt's eyelids were starting to droop when a knock sounded on the door and two uniformed police officers stepped into the room.

"Kurt Hummel?" one of them asked. He was very tall, the tallest man Kurt had ever seen. He towered over Sebastian, muscular, with a handsome face with a possibly Mediterranean complexion, a prominent nose, and dark hair and eyes that were almost black.

"That's me," said Kurt.

"I'm Officer Armento, and this is Officer Ortiz. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the night you were hurt."

"Excuse me, sir," said Sebastian smoothly. "Kurt, I'm going to run. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too, Sebastian," said Kurt.

With a quick wave, and a raise of his eyebrows to Kurt while glancing obviously at the hot cop behind the guy's back, Sebastian was gone.

Kurt held back a laugh.

"You can ask me whatever you want, but I don't remember anything," Kurt said to the officers. "Can my friend stay?"

"Yeah, this won't take long," said the second officer, a shorter, slimmer, equally handsome man with dark brown skin and warm brown eyes. He was the older of the pair, with a few silver streaks in his dark brown hair, and in his carefully groomed moustache.

Kurt was _not_ having fantasies about these two good-looking guys. That would be inappropriate. But if he was happy for a moment, on the worst birthday he'd ever had, was that so bad?

"What do you remember about the night you were injured?" asked Officer Ortiz.

"Not a thing. My dad said I hit my head."

Officer Armento took a photo out and handed it to his partner, who was closer to Kurt's bed. Officer Ortiz handed the picture to Kurt. "Can you identity this photo?"

It was a scene Kurt had no memory of. But there he was, standing near a brick wall inside what looked like a public bathroom. Blaine was next to him, his face twisted into an angry sneer. He looked like he was yelling at Kurt. A cute blond guy about Blaine's height was standing nearby, wearing only a pair of jeans and a horrified look on his face.

Kurt shuddered.

"That's me. And that's Blaine Anderson. My ex-boyfriend. The guy with the hair gel. I mean people tell me we're back together, but I can't remember that part."

"And the other boy?"

"No idea."

The two officers shared a look.

"Kurt, we're investigating a complaint against Blaine the night you were hurt," said Ortiz.

"What?!"

"There are witnesses at the club who saw him having a physical altercation with you that night."

Kurt's blood ran cold. "Are you saying he did this to me?" Kurt looked over at Adam for some emotional support. Adam looked as stunned as he felt.

"We're trying to piece this all together. There were also two attackers outside who were caught on camera. They are known to us. They've been found in the vicinity of that gay club before, causing trouble."

"Attackers?" Kurt was starting to feel sick.

"Do you know where we can reach Blaine?"

Kurt thought. "My dad might. Can I call him?"

"Sure."

"Adam, can I use your phone?" asked Kurt.

"Of course," said Adam, getting his phone out. "Here's your dad's number." He got his phone ready, and stood up and walked over to hand it to Kurt.

Officer Ortiz stepped out of his way.

"Dad?"

"Do you know where Blaine is staying in the city?"

"No Dad, I don't want to talk to him. The police do."

"Can you just tell me where he is?"

"Somebody write this down," said Kurt to the men in the room with him.

"Delta. Eight O'Clock."

"Right. I'll call you right back. Thanks. Bye."

"He went to the airport. He has a flight out of JFK to Columbus, Ohio tonight. It's on Delta."

"We'd better go," said Officer Ortiz to his partner. "Thank you Kurt. You've been very helpful. We'll be in touch. Here's my card if you remember anything else." He placed his business card on the table near Kurt's bed, and the two officers rushed out of the room.

Exhausted and shocked, Kurt closed his eyes as he leaned back on the pillows.

"Kurt?" Adam asked.

"I can't believe this," said Kurt.

Adam's alarm rang on his phone. He picked it up and swore. "Sod it."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just have a... meeting to get too. But if you need me, I'll stay."

"My dad is on his way back from dinner. I won't be alone."

"If you're sure. I hate to leave you when you've just had such upsetting news. And it's your birthday," Adam said with a sad look on his face.

"I'll be okay," Kurt insisted. "You go. Shoo."

"Please, call me if you need to talk. I'm free after midnight tonight if you can't sleep. You can call me any time."

Adam waited until Burt came back to leave.

"So, how's the birthday boy?" asked Burt, as he settled into one of the chairs.

"We need to talk, Dad."

* * *

In the employee lounge at the hospital, Jennifer, the nurse who was working with Kurt, was unpacking her sandwich. A gossip show came on the big screen TV on the wall.

_Was the attack at The Nines nightclub really a gay bashing, or just a lover's quarrel? _asked the slim, perfect, blonde reporter.

_We have obtained exclusive video from security cameras showing the victim being struck by his boyfriend, moments before his alleged attack in the alley by two known gay bashers. _

_This story just gets more and more complicated_, sneered her handsome co-anchor.

"Holy shit," mumbled Jen, her mouth full of egg salad.


End file.
